Different
by Kim Latte
Summary: Chanyeol berbeda dan itu membuat Baekhyun lelah. It's Chanbaek fanfiction. GS!


Title : Different

Author : Tamtamie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongin

Length : Songfic

Genre : Romance, angst?

.

.

.

 _I'm just different nega wonhaneun geu namjawan dalla_

 _I'm just different chakhan namjan deoji mothae nan_

 _I'm just different nega baraneun geu namjanwan dalla_

 _I'm just different geuraedo nal tteonajieun ma_

 _._

 _._

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sebisa mungkin ia redam segala amarahnya. Ia benar-benar akan meledak bila Kim Jongin melangkah walau hanya satu sentimeter saja.

"Kim Jongin kubilang lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku!"

Bukannya mengidahkan perintah Chanyeol, Jongin semakin merangkul gadis Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau mencintainya Chanyeol, aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun"

Mata Chanyeol menyalang marah, ia ingin segera menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak bisa, bulir air yang dikeluarkan mata indah milik pujaannya itu menunjukan seberapa besar ia tersakiti. Seberapa lama ia mengemban rasa sakit yang selalu Chanyeol acuhkan.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon jangan begini"

Sesaat Baekhyun tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memohon padanya.

"Chanyeol apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun sadar tidak seharusnya ia bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, ayolah hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung selama tiga tahun. Namun Baekhyun masih ragu, ia masih ragu dengan hati Chanyeol. Apakah selama ini cintanya pada Chanyeol terbalas?

"Kau ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu Baekhyun! Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya akalmu agar hubungan kita berakhir dan kau bisa menjadi kekasih lelaki brengsek itu?!"

Amarah Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi, tidak sadar kini Chanyeol sudah mengahajar Jongin dan membuatnya tersungkur ditanah. Lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebencian. Chanyeol benci kenapa Baekhyun malah berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Sudah cukup Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak Histeris saat Chanyeol kembali menghujami Jongin dengan pukulan bertubi ketika Baekhyun mencoba membopong Jongin untuk berdiri.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol! Aku lelah!"

Baekhyun terduduk begitu saja, ia menangis pilu. Ini begitu menyakitkan baginya. Semua terasa semenyakitkan darah semenjak ia memutuskan untuk bersama Chanyeol. Atau Chanyeol yang memang tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaanya.

Chanyeol terdiam, mendadak ia menjadi lumpuh. Walau deru tangis itu sudah biasa Chanyeol dengar, namun baginya tangisan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar menandakan betapa terlukanya gadis itu. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersakiti.

"Chanyeol, bolehkan semua ini berakhir?"

Seperkian detik setelah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol sudah merengkuhnya erat. Membenamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya. Memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Walau tersirat Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya melalui detak jantungnya. Betapa cepatnya detak itu ketika Baekhyun berada didekat Chanyeol.

"Mianhae..."

Tercekat, Baekhyun merasakan puncak kepalanya basah. Chanyeol menangis. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menangis? Apa yang salah dari ucapannya tadi?

"Baekhyun-ah mianhae. Aku salah, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mungkin berbeda Baekhyun. Aku mungkin berbeda dengan lelaki yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan mengenggam tanganmu saat kita berjalan. Sikapku ini akan dingin kepadamu saat kita saling bercengkrama. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun! Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku, bahkan bila aku masih saja menjadi orang jahat seperti ini. "

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya, meyakinkan pada gadisnya bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Walau Chanyeol berbeda, ia berbeda dari lelaki yang dulu pernah menemani hari Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol, mianhae"

Tangisan kembali Baekhyun keluarkan. Baekhyun begitu bahagia, saking bahagianya Baekhyun meracu berkata bagaimana ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya terkekeh. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak memungkiri betapa cantiknya kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ia mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Nado Saranghae Baekhyun"

 _(Winner – Different)_

.

.

Maafkan bila ceritanya pasaran. Waktu ngedengerin lagu ini langsung terpikir buat ff ini. Lagi pingin buat songfic buat kaisoo. Ada yang ingin mengusulkan lagunya? Don't be silent reader yaa.


End file.
